NOW THAT SPRING IS HERE
by Kirbysbabe
Summary: The squad is involved in a murder.


Copyright: 10/2013

_Fan-Fiction based on TV Show Combat! Copyright Selmur Production, Inc, ABC, Image Productions etc._

_Disclaimer: Combat! and its characters do not belong to me, t__his WWII story is a piece of fan-fiction__ and I am not being compensated in any tangible way for this story._

_Indicates a foreign language_

**NOW THAT SPRING IS HERE**

It was the middle of April, 1945. Eisenhower had stopped all the troops from advancing towards Berlin. He had promised the town and the glory to Stalin. There were many generals that disagreed with this decision. Eisenhower figured that he could save 100,000 lives by staying out of this fight.

When the men got the news that they were not going to advance any further, many were upset. Wasn't getting to Berlin their main objective all this time?

They had been fighting for so long without a rest they didn't know how to do anything else. They slept when they were tired but that was all.

So here they sat in the town called Rothenburg. Over three hundred buildings had been destroyed from a bombing run, still much of the town was still intact. The local commander Major Thömmes ignored Hitler's order to fight to the end. He surrendered the beautiful town so it wouldn't be destroyed by more Allied artillery.

Hanley decided to let the men blow off some steam, he knew they were frustrated and had a lot of pent up energy. There were a few places that the men could go to have a good time and he figured it was better than letting them dwell on the fact that they weren't on their way to Berlin.

He walked down the street to where First Squad was calling home. The lieutenant noticed his men were just sitting around playing cards or shooting the breeze. When they saw him approaching, they all stood up. The two new recruits came to attention and saluted. Hanley gave a little smile and returned their salute.

"Where's Saunders?"

Kirby motioned to the cellar. "He was tryin' to catch forty winks. We came up here so's we wouldn't disturb him, ah Sir."

Hanley descended the stairs. Saunders had his arm thrown across his eyes pretending to be asleep. As soon as he heard the footsteps he shifted his arm a bit and peeked out. He immediately stood up when he saw it was Hanley.

"Hello Lieutenant, can I help you?"

"No, but I think I can help you and the boys."

"Since we are going to be here for a while, I thought you would all like a 48 hour pass."

Saunders smiled as Hanley handed him the passes.

"Thank you Sir, we all appreciate it."

"I know of three beer gardens that are open to us. Just make sure the boys don't get too rowdy."

"Yes Sir, thank you."

As Hanley left, he hoped this was the right medicine for his men.

Saunders took the stairs two and three at a time. When he got to the top the men looked at him with bated breath. They figured that Hanley had a new mission for them.

Caje walk towards Saunders. "Sarge what did the lieutenant want?"

Saunders could barely contain his smile. He rubbed his hand across his mouth.

"Well, the lieutenant has a job for us and I hope you are all up to it."

Littlejohn began to grumble. "How come it's always us Sarge; why can't they ever get another squad?"

Kirby's eyes were as big as saucers. He looked up at the big guy with his mouth open but nothing came out.

Littlejohn couldn't believe what he had just said. Man, he'd been hanging around Kirby way too much.

Saunders couldn't stand it anymore and began to laugh. "Wait a minute guys we just got ourselves a 48 hour pass."

Kirby jumped up and down like a little boy who had just gotten a brand new toy. The others were slapping each other on the back.

"Ya ain't kiddin' are ya Sarge?"

"No Kirby, I'm not kiddin'. Here are your passes. I promised Lieutenant Hanley that you wouldn't get into any trouble. So if you don't want the wrath of God and me to come down on your heads you better promise. "

They all agreed, for they knew Sarge would be a whole lot worse than the wrath of God.

"Before we head out, I suggest that we all get cleaned up."

The men hit the showers, shaved and put on their clean uniforms.

It felt good to be clean for a change.

The men headed for the first Beer garden they came to, a white sheet was hung out of the second floor window. Kirby looked up at the window. "Well guys, I guess its laundry day."

Sarge sighed as he pulled his helmet down over his eyes ignoring Kirby's lame joke.

As the men walked in they were greeted by an elderly man. He walked up to Saunders and smiled slightly.

"You and your men are most welcome here, sergeant. Please have a seat."

"Thank you sir."

"My name is Diedrick Jurgen. This my wife Hilda and my granddaughter, Leyna."

The women nodded at the men. They looked like they would run away if they could.

It had been so long since they had seen a woman much less talk to one. At first Kirby thought he'd turn on his charm but when he saw their faces he just smiled at the women as he sat down next to Littlejohn.

"I am sorry we do not have much to offer but our beer is very good and we have some wonderful sausages and there is some delicious bread that Hilda and Leyna have made."

Saunders spoke up for the men. "That will be fine, thank you."

The old man hurried off to get the beer and the food.

When he returned his granddaughter was helping him.

Caje stood up and tried to take the tray from the girl. She almost dropped tray. It was as if she had been burned.

He sensed she was afraid, so he tried to cover it up. "I am so sorry, I can be very clumsy at times."

A faint smile appeared upon her face as she allowed Caje to help her.

Caje handed her some money. "Is this enough?"

She looked in her hand and was surprised to see the amount. Leyna began to hand back some of the money to Caje. "This is too much."

"Please just keep it, we haven't seen food like this in a long time, it all looks delicious, thank you."

As the men ate their food Leyna came back with two more pitchers of beer.

The two new recruits, Sommers and Clarke stood to help the girl with the pitchers. She gave Sommers a small smile.

Sommers thought that if he said something to her in German it might put her at ease. _"Please accept our thanks. We all appreciate everything you have done for us."_

_"You speak German very well, private."_

_"My Grandparents and my Mother are from here. I have been speaking German since I was a child. " _

Leyna was coming out of her shell. Her eyes twinkled a bit and finally gave him a very warm smile and shook her head giving him a slightly disapproving look. "It is impolite to speak another language when others do not understand."

_"I figured this was a good way to get to know you better," smiled Sommers. _"I guess, since you're speaking English, I better speak English too."

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

Saunders spoke up for the group. "Nothing right now, thank you."

Lenya nodded and left the table.

"Ya know Sarge, I think these people are truly terrified of us."

Saunders became serious. "Well Clarke, they know they are a defeated country and they are afraid of what we will do to them. So while I'm on this subject, even though she seems to be a nice girl, you all be careful."

Kirby became uncomfortable and shifted in his chair. "Aww come on now Sarge, that ain't fair. I wasn't even lookin' very hard at the frow-line. I mean Sommers there, was speakin' to her in German and besides ya know I got a girl. And she'd kill me if my thoughts even travelled in that direction," laughed Kirby.

"Kirby I wasn't directing it at anyone in particular but now that you mention it," smiled Saunders.

Sommers laughed at Kirby's attempt at the German language. "Kirby, ya got the last part right but the beginning is like Clarke's first name, Roy but with an f. So it sounds like froy-line not frow-line."

"I ain't never gonna get a handle on any of these foreign languages, just ask Caje."

With a smile on his lips, Caje shook his head."I love you like a brother Kirby, but every time you opened your mouth to say something in French you practically murdered the language!"

"That's not true Caje. I can say mon ami without you flinchin' anymore!"

Saunders began to gather up his belongings.

"Sarge where are you goin'?"

"I thought I'd have a look around."

"Would ya mind havin' some company?"

"No, the more the merrier, Kirby."

Saunders was surprised when they all got up to leave with him but he figured at least they might stay out of trouble if they were with him.

As they left the beer garden the men thank Diedrick.

When they got outside, Clarke yelled out to the men. "Hey guys I forgot my helmet, I left it on under the table, I'll be right back."

The men waited while Clarke went back in.

After about five minutes Sommers started to go back in, when Clarke appeared.

"Hey what took you so long, huh? Tryin' to make some time with the girl?"

Clarke looked a little flustered. "No, I went to look for it but it wasn't there. Leyna had found it and figured I'd be back and just put it behind the bar, that's all."

"That's all! Leyna, you called her Leyna."

"Well, that's her name after all!"

Saunders could see that the conversation was elevating into an argument. "Okay you guys, knock it off!"

The two young men were staring daggers at each other. "I think I'm gonna go back home, I've had enough!"

"Look Sommers, nothin' happened, honest. She just a nice girl but to tell you the truth, I've gotta girl back home."

"Yea, okay but I still think I'm gonna head back. I'll see ya guys later."

The men headed one way while Sommers headed back to the place they were calling home.

The men had been told by Diedrick that some of the best views were from the town hall tower but unfortunately it had been damaged during the bombing. However, if they walked along the walls that surrounded Rothenburg the sites were also very nice. So the men decided they would do just that.

The men had looked at the sites and some of the damage that the bombers had inflicted upon the lovely town. After a while most of the men had their fill of site seeing and decided to take a break. It was getting dark and the area they were at was pretty secluded.

As the men headed back they again passed the beer garden and looked through the window.

"I wonder if Sommers came back here after we split up?" said Kirby to no one in particular.

The men passed a small street more like an alley, like always Kirby was bringing up the rear but he had latched onto Caje and was talking a mile a minute.

Caje looked down the little street and thought he saw a body lying near some crates.

"Kirby, Kirby look."

Kirby looked where Caje was pointing. "Hey that's a soldier, he's probably drunk and maybe he got rolled. Sarge, there's a guy layin' over there."

Saunders turned around to see Kirby and Caje heading down the street. When Saunders got there the two men were crouched over the man. "Is he drunk?"

Caje looked up at Saunders. "No Sarge, it's Sommers and he's not drunk he's dead."

Kirby gently turned him over. "Oh man, whoever did this, they really did a job on him. He been cut to pieces."

"You two stay here, I'll be right back."

Saunders motioned over the other three men. "Littlejohn, Sommers is dead. You, Nelson and Clarke go get Lt. Hanley. Tell him that Sommers has been killed. You all stay together don't split up."

"Okay Sarge, we'll be right back."

The three men ran all the way to the CP. Littlejohn was bent over trying to catch his breath when he saw Hanley walking towards them. He straightened up to his full height. "Lieutenant, I need to speak to you sir."

"Who's in trouble, Littlejohn?"

"No one is in trouble, sir. Well not really sir."

"Where's Saunders?"

"Ah, he's with Kirby and Caje and…"

"Now what did Kirby do this time?"

Billy could see Littlejohn was at a loss for words and finally cut in. "Sir we found Sommers dead. We all went site seeing and he didn't want to go so he headed back home. The Sarge said you should come."

"Alright, let's go. We'll take my jeep. We'll stop and get your rifles and also pick up the MP's on the way."

"Sarge, I hate to be thinkin this, but do you think that little girl over at the beer garden coulda had somethin' to do with this?"

"I was thinkin' the same thing but I hope not Kirby."

Caje was at the end of the street keeping a look out. "Sarge, there's a couple of jeeps comin' this way. The two jeeps came to a stop and all the men piled out.

A sergeant walked over to Caje. "Alright, who are you and what are ya doin' here. We found him and was waitin' for our lieutenant."

"Yea, I've heard that before private. Let's me and you have a little talk."

Hanley was standing behind the sergeant. "Excuse me sergeant, may I ask you a question?"

Without turning around the sergeant answered. "What do ya want, can't ya see I'm busy?"

Hanley was about to blow his top at the inept man. "Sergeant, I believe I deserve at least a sir somewhere in your answer!"

The man turned visibly green as he did an about face. Hanley towered over him and had the most menacing look Caje had ever seen. I'm sorry sir I didn't see you there. I was about to interrogate this man."

"How the hell did you make sergeant? This is one of my men. They came to get me. Do you think if they had anything to do with the death they would be notifying me?"

"I…I am sorry sir."

"Yes you are a sorry sergeant. Now get out of my way. Caje take me to Saunders."

The two men walked to the back of the street. Hanley took a look at him and sighed. "Lord, he was so young." He turned to Saunders. "What do you think might have happened?"

"I'm not sure sir. He was with us earlier and was talking to this waitress and he got a little upset when he thought Clarke was movin' in on the girl."

Clarke spoke up. "I forgot my helmet and Sommers thought I was tryin' to make some time with her but I wasn't. She had put my helmet away and I had to wait until she had finished bringing beer to another table. But Sommers didn't believe me and got upset and wouldn't come with us."

"Alright, I get the picture. Sergeant, yelled Hanley, as he waived the MP over. Please take the body to Aid Station and ask the doctor to look him over. I'll be over there later to talk to him."

"Yes sir but shouldn't I interrogate these men?"

"Sergeant, how long have you been over here?"

"Two weeks sir."

"Let me fill you in, all these men are my men. They have been with me more than two weeks. Most of them have been with me for almost a year. Now get a blanket cover him up and take his body back! Can you do that?"

The sergeant knew if he said anything other than "yes sir" Hanley would probably find a way to take his stripes. "Yes sir, I'll get a blanket.

The other two MP's were standing there trying not to crack a smile. Finally one of them walked over to Hanley. "Sir, it is too dark to take any pictures. I'll stay out here and keep a watch out so nothing is disturbed."

Hanley called over to Billy, Clarke and Littlejohn. "Boys it looks like all your passes have been cancelled. You three stay here and help the MP. Make sure nothing is disturbed."

The men answered "yes sir" in unison.

"I think Kirby and Caje need to go and visit the girl. Kirby turn your charm on and see what happens. We'll be outside watching."

"Ah sir, maybe she goes for the quiet, deep thinkin' kind of guy."

"Come on Kirby, this maybe the only time you get permission to try and pick up a girl."

"Yea, I guess your right Caje, let's get it done. But if Laura finds out, please Lieutenant will ya tell her it was your idea?"

Kirby and Caje walked the block back to the beer garden. The place was in full swing.

Kirby and Caje saw Diedrick and nodded their hellos to him. They found a table and waited. Leyna walked over and smiled at the two men. "I see you are back but where are your friends?"

Kirby put on his best lopsided smile. "You really work so hard, don't you ever get a break?"

"A break? I do not understand."

Kirby smiled sympathetically. "A break is where you can sit down for a few minutes, just to rest."

"Oh yes, in fact I am due for a break as you call it in about 10 minutes."

She leaned over and whispered into Kirby's ear. "I go and sit in the kitchen. If you go around to the back of the building I will open the back door and we can visit a little."

Kirby nodded and told Caje what he was going to do.

"Kirby be careful."

"Caje I didn't know you cared. I'll be careful. Just make sure you are all out there watching my back."

The two men paid for the beer and left the building. Caje walked across the street looking for Hanley and Saunders.

Out of the darkness the two men appeared. Caje explained to them that Kirby was going around to the back of the building and would be making a visit to the girl.

Kirby knocked on the back door and it swung open. He cautiously entered the room.

Leyna entered and sat down at the table. "Hello again. Please have a seat. Would you like another beer?"

"No thanks, I've had my limit."

"I did not know that you Americans had limits."

"Well, I do", lied Kirby.

"I am glad this war is almost over. It has been very hard on all of us but even harder on my Grandparents. I lost my Father and a brother. They lost three sons and four grandsons. It has all been too much."

"Yea, I can see that. Diedrick looks so sad and so does your Grandmother."

Kirby heard Diedrick call for Leyna. "Well my break as you call it is over and I must get back to work. It has been very nice talking to you."

"Same here, you take care of yourself."

Kirby held out his hand. Leyna shook his and to her surprise he had handed her money.

"I cannot take this."

"Give it to Diedrick and tell him it's from all of us. We wanted to leave more earlier, but forgot to do it. I'll be seein' ya."

"Good bye."

Kirby walked out of the door and noticed a shadow had moved. He began walking away when a man ran up behind Kirby and tried to stab him. Caje also came out of the shadows and knocked the man out with the butt of his rifle. The man crumpled to the ground.

Kirby stood there visibly shaken. "Next time you can be the bait and I'll save you."

They picked up the man and found he wasn't a man at all. He was just a boy about sixteen if that. Saunders and Hanley joined them. They drug the boy back into the kitchen. Saunders went in search of Leyna and Diedrick. "I am sorry to bother you but I must ask you and Leyna to come with me into the kitchen. They followed Saunders into the kitchen. The young man was no longer unconsciousness. Kirby was cleaning the back of his head.

When Leyna saw him she let out a scream. "Peter what are you doing?"

"They are our enemies and I must kill them."

Who is this Leyna?"

Leyna hung her head and would not talk.

Diedrick interrupted, "His name is Peter Möller. He is a friend of Leyna's. We knew he was in the Army but we have not seen him for some time."

"Did you kill the soldier we found?"

Leyna looked up and there was anger I her eyes. "Who did you kill Peter?"

"The soldier you were talking to in the kitchen this afternoon. Even though he was German, he had to die. You belong to me and no one else!"

Leyna walked over to Peter and slapped his face as hard as she could. "I do not belong to you. I told you that before you left. Private Sommers was just lonely. It made him feel like he was home when he spoke German to me. You are a disgrace."

Leyna ran out of the room. Diedrick looked at Hanley and Saunders. "If you need to speak to us, we will always be here."

Hanley looked at the boy. "You must come along with us now. You are now a prisoner."

They all walked back to the jeep. Hanley called out to the MP and his men. "When we get back. I'll send some more men to relieve you."

When they got back Hanley handed the boy over to the MP's and made sure the other men would be relieved.

Kirby look concerned about the boy. "Sir what will happen to him? He's just a kid."

"I don't know Kirby, it will be up to the Military authorities."

As the men headed back to their makeshift home Hanley called after Saunders. "I'll reinstate the passes tomorrow."

Kirby turned and faced Hanley. "I don't know about the rest of the guys, sir but I think I'll just stay home. I've had had enough of a pass to last me for quite a while. I could use some rest."

Caje stopped walking and added. "Sir I think I'll stick around and keep Kirby company."

"I think Kirby's right, we have all had enough but thanks anyway lieutenant."

"Well if any of you change your minds, just let me know."

The men all nodded as they headed back. Although, they had agreed with Kirby they all knew there wouldn't be any sleeping for any of them tonight.

THE END


End file.
